Its a Secret!
by Fennecriku
Summary: Sora and Riku are both still young and very full of imagination! Will sora be able to face the howling monster in this new, secret place?


So I wrote this during class today. Cant believe I finished it mannn! xD; Just some random writing; hope you like it;;

Soras bright cerulean eyes grew wide as his friend continued on with his story.

"And this beast right, its Invisible! That's why no one can get away; they never see it coming..."

The small brunette pouted, he hated scary stories. Especially ones about their island. "K-knock it off riku! You're just making this up!"

The silverette frowned, "I am not!" he hated being called a liar, and sora never believed in any of his stories.

"It's all true- Ask Tidus!"

Sora shook his head 'no' as he held onto the rim of his shirt. If it was true, he didn't want tidus telling him factual facts.

"Ha. You're such a wimp sora!"

Riku grinned as he leaned against the curve of the paopu tree, his favorite place to sit, and crossed his arms behind his head. Sora quickly shot his gaze back towards his friend as he clapped both hands onto the trunk of the fruit tree.

"I am not!"

"Are too! I bet you wouldn't even go into that cave—you're afraid of your own shadow!" Riku simply laughed, sora was afraid of a lot of things. Granted, he was only six years old- but still. Riku wasn't afraid of things.

"Riku! You're so mean! I am not afraid!"

"Prove it then!" The older boy grinned, moving his back off the tree's curve and placing his hand between his legs. "I dare you to go into that cave."

Sora drew back, go into the cave? But no one ever gets away!! – But that's just him being scared again... Like riku never was. "A dare..?"

"A Double Dog Dare!"

"—RIKU!" sora whined again. You couldn't back out of a double dog dare. That was serious business. "…fine then, I'll prove it!"

"Fine." Riku grinned as sora hopped off the tree, crossing his arms shortly after. "Tomorrow then- meet me at the dock bright and early!"

"Okay." Sora stiffed out stubbornly '_tomorrow will be the end of me.'_

-----

Seven O'clock a.m. Riku had been waiting for half an hour now; was 6:30 really so early for the brunette to manage? Sighing, he kicked his feet, splashing some of the cool sea water from below the dock. He hated waiting; but if it was for sora he was always less irritated. About twenty minutes later though the boy in mention finally came into view, lazily rowing his small boat to the island. Riku stared blankly for a moment as sora approached.

"Hey Riku!!"

A piece of toast with grape jelly splayed all over it was hanging from his mouth.

"Sora! You're late."

The brunette smiled cheekily as he tied up his boat at the dock, pulling the toast from his mouth "Ah- I'm sorry riku, I woke up late." He walked down the dock to his now standing friend.

"I waited almost an hour sora; you better eat that toast fast." The younger boy nodded as he quickly munched on his breakfast- it was gone quick enough. Riku sighed as sora smiled. "Ready then?" his smile quickly turned into a worried grin of determination

"Yeah!..."

Riku laughed and shook his head lightly. "Let's go then."

-----

Having made their way across the island, with sora stalling every step of the way, riku huffed as he placed both hands on either of his hips. "Okay sora! We're here."

Sora was standing just behind his slightly taller friend, peering over his shoulder. "mhh.."

The silverette sighed, his body slightly deflating with the exhale of frustrated air. "C'mon sor, I _dared_ you!"

Sora pouted as he pulled his gaze from the caves entrance and met up with rikus flared aqua hues. "…but its looks so—"

"Ah! I knew it. You're too chicken." The boy shrugged and turned to walk away "Oh well. Never mind then sora, let's just forget about it."

Sora shouted out 'Ree-ku!' with an audible squeak. as his friend turned to leave he reached out and grabbed hold of his right arm, pulling him back towards the cave/ "Okay! I'll do it!"

Riku grinned as he turned back and crossed his arms. "Well, Go on then."

Sra gulped as he looked back to the cave; "…okay" he inched forward, obviously not wanting to venture inside. "y-you'll save me if i need you, right!?"

Riku blinked twice then gave a sheepish grin back to the brunette "If you need me sor, yes."

He sighed and moved forward again "Okay..here I go…"

Riku waited.

"Into the cave…of doom."

He scoffed "Go on then!"

"Wah! Fine!" then all at once sora ran into the cave, which shocked riku entirely.

He waited a moment before looking into the entrance of the cave. "…sora?" no answer. Hmm. Probably playing a joke? Or just too scared to speak. Ha. He sighed as he took a step inside, "Sor—"

"RIKU!"

The silverette jumped slightly as he took two hesitant steps forward; he sounded scared..;

"Nah-Riku HELP!"

He jolted forward as sora yelled again; the tunnel into the cave was winding; long enough...jeeze! He made it to the center faster than he thought he would."…sora?" he glanced around the cave. It was cool and damp; pretty spacious, and rocks everywhere; but no sora. He huffed getting agitated; "Sor—AH!!" He jumped swiftly getting grabbed by something from behind.

"Riku!" Thankfully it was sora,

"Sora-God! You scared the heck outta—"he stopped mid-sentence as he could practically _feel_ the grin on soras face.

"Scared you?"

The silverette coughed and looked to the side "n-no…you just… startled me." He tried to move away but sora laughed and nuzzled his face into the middle of rikus back.

"Silly! –nah!!" he squeezed the boy tight as the laugh howling noise was heard again. "Riku it's the monster!"

The older boy looked around again as the noise sounded. When finally looking up he grinned "Nah sora, it's just the wind!" he pointed up and sora shifted his gaze to follow rikus pale hand. Their was an opening in the roof of the cave which made the howling noise when the wind blew.

"Really? …oh!" he smiled as he let go of the silverette, pushing him lightly in the side "and you were scared! Ha,"

Riku scoffed "you, were scared." He moved around to walking along the walls, "guess theirs no beast after all." He looked blankly at one particularly large free space on the cave wall "too bad."

Sora nodded happily "We should tell tidus!"

Riku blinked then gave a sharp laugh "Ah, he wont know what your talking about."

"He won't? But you said-"

"Yeah! To get you to believe me faster, only you and I know about this cave and the howling beast."

Sora frowned as riku beamed, "Riku! You're a liar!"

"Hey sora, why don't we keep this place secret?"

The brunette blinked, quickly loosing his anger. "Huh?"

"Make it our secret place! And only _we're_ allowed in."

Soras brilliant eyes lit up, that sounded great! "Okay riku!" the silverette smirked as he held up his arm, sora ran over and lightly hit his wrist to rikus.

"It's settled then."

Sora nodded happily, his friends face just as bright. "Okay riku! Lets make it officially official!" He held up his tanned hand, his small pinky ready and waiting.

Riku blinked twice "A pinky promise?"

Sora nodded "Yeah! Their _un_-breakable!"

Riku smiled loftily to the other, "Okay then." Then linked their pinkies.

"This is our place! Just for you and for me and no one else! It's a Secret!"

"Promise!"


End file.
